As conventional vehicular alarm systems become more commonplace, their accompanying annoyances have correspondingly increased. Thus, although conventional active vehicular alarm systems are designed to draw attention, they may do so repeatedly and for the wrong reason. When activated, conventional alarms use lights, or audible alarms (such as sirens, horns, speakers, etc.) and/or wirelessly page an owner. Unfortunately, conventional vehicular alarm systems are not always perfect, and frequently experience false alarms which can contribute to noise pollution impacting the quality of life of many people, especially those in urban areas. Each year it is estimated that millions of dollars in cities alone are lost because of noise pollution. Accordingly, as car alarms are a contributing factor to noise pollution (especially when an alarm cycles on through the night) municipalities have enacted ordinances to control and/or ban certain types of car alarms (e.g., those with audible alarms). It has been said that the noise pollution emitted by car alarms is responsible for hundreds of millions of dollars of lost income each year.
Conventional vehicle alarm systems are known to commonly experience false alarms for many reasons. For example, some alarms can be triggered by air gusts, vibration, loud noises, partially open doors, windows, hoods, and/or trunks, low voltage, sensor malfunctions, etc., which can be a nuisance. For example, a defective switch periodically triggering an alarm of a vehicle parked in an urban setting, such as a residential New York City street, would be a nuisance to those within range of the alarm's siren. Accordingly, there is a need for an alarm system that would prevent the creation of a nuisance. There is also a need for an alarm system that can prevent the theft of a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicular alarm systems whose functions can be controlled to avoid the problems and disadvantages of the prior art.